Ask Wonka
by JahNell
Summary: Charlie asks Willy a series of questions. Willy's not sure if he can handle it...Oneshot.


**Author's Note-Just a lil short story between Willy and Charlie. Wonka's POV.

* * *

**

I hovered over a broken machine. A few wires were torn, and a metal gauge broken, a real mess.

"Connect this to this…put that and that, and push that over there…twist-"

"Mr.Wonka?"

I jumped at least a foot in the air. I flipped around gasping for breath. "Flyin' Fugdeballs! Oh, hi Charlie."

He stood there, looking as happy as ever, but I could tell something was bothering him. "Ya know Charlie, a future chocolateir like you can't make chocolate when he's feeling down in the dumps. So, I'm glad you've come to me!"

I sat down on the floor in front of him. "Go on Charlie. Tell me what's wrong. Or else I'll dip you in chocolate."

He sat down in front of me. He played for his fingers for a minute. He was quite for a minute. "Hey, Charlie?"

He lifted his head to me. "Yes?"

"You see this machine behind me?" I pointed to the machine.

"Yes?"

"We're not gonna make candy any faster if you sit there fiddling with your fingers. C'mon now! Tell me! It's not like I'm gonna tell anybody. Who is there to tell?"

He sat there once again, playing with his fingers. "Well, there's this person; at school."

"Uh huh, What kind of person?" I asked, getting into the story.

"A girl."

"Oh…" I said holding back my request. "…Go on…"

"She sits near me in class. I had these feelings, in my stomach. I didn't know what kind of feeling, but it was weird, and I lost my appetite at lunch."

"Did she smell bad or something? Ya know, I have some great smell shampoo that you can offer her, it smells like-"

"Mr.Wonka," He interrupted.

"Huh?" I said, pretending like I don't know what's going on.

"She didn't smell bad, in fact, she smells wonderful. That feeling, that I had felt wonderful. Except I don't know what it was. Do you know what it was? Have you ever felt it?"

"Sure I have! I felt it for chocolate when I ate it!"

"Yes, Mr.Wonka, but what is it called?"

"I believe it's called…. endorphins." I said, dragging the word, making it sound like he's never heard it before.

He stared at me long and hard for a minute, "Mr.Wonka, please be reasonable."

"My dear Charlie, I am being reasonable." I said smiling.

"Could you just please tell me what it's called?" He said softly.

Oh dear, that little trickster got me. When he says 'please' he knows I can't back out of it.

I sighed, "Well, Charlie it is called Love, I believe."

"Like when my mum says she loves me?"

"Eh, sort of. That's well, mom and dad love. Mom, Dad, and everyone else in your f-f-fff…" I stuttered.

"Family?"

"Yes! That…" I looked away.

"So Mum and Dad love each other like how I feel for the girl in class?" Charlie asked.

"Kinda. Except your not married to her."

"What if I did get married to her?"

"First, she would have to love you back." I said.

"Why didn't you get married?" He asked.

Oh dear, this kid never ceases to ask me these kind of questions. "Well, I didn't want to. I never fell in love. I'm a very busy man you know."

"Well if you did get married you could have had-"

"Charlie! Please don't go any farther. Getting married and having kids is far beyond my limit. 'Kay?"

"What's the matter with having kids?" Charlie asked.

"It's gross…" I simply said.

"How is it gross?"

I buried my face into my hands. "Why can't you go ask your parents?" I muffled.

"Mum is sleeping and Dad's ay work."

"Do ya have to know _now_?"

"I'd rather do it know than at dinner."

"Is dinner the only time you guys talk?"

"No…We talk all the time. But my mom is usually busy before and after dinner. And if it's a gross subject than I'd rather not talk about it over dinner." He said in a rather soft way.

I sat there for a minute organizing my thoughts. I really didn't want to talk about it. It's just plain out gross! I'm not a father so I really shouldn't be talking about this.

"So where were we? Ah yes! That girl. What does she look like?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Mr.Wonka, please stay on subject."

I look ed over at the clock on the wall. And with out further ado, I was done with this conversation. "Oh look at the time! I really need to get going on this machine! I have much to do and so little time! Wait, reverse that. Anyway, thanks for the visit Charlie! But I really must ask you to leave! A chocolateir can not concentrate when he is being asked so many questions!"

Before Charlie could say anything I grabbed a saw out of the nearby cabinet and sawing on this machine. The load roar of the saw drowned out any noise heard in the room.

After a minute of sawing, I looked behind me to see if anyone was there.

No one.

I stopped the saw and slumped against the machine and let out a long sigh. "Phew…."

Out of nowhere, I hear, "Mr.Wonka?"

I ran out of the room panicking, covering my ears.

* * *

**Author's Note-I hope you like it! Please Review!**


End file.
